


Draped in Diamonds (The Corpses of his Foes)

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enma Present in the Daily Life Arc, Enma Present in the Kokuyo Arc, Enma Present in the Varia Arc, M/M, Piercings, Practical Uses for Earth Flames, Predatory Enma, Yandere Enma (Reborn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: There are a handful of alternate realities out there thatterrifyByakuran. There's a reason he makes sure to kill the Shimon quietly and early when he can.





	Draped in Diamonds (The Corpses of his Foes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts), [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts).



His boyfriend twitches when he sees his new tutor, and he’s confused, but goes along with the way Enma suddenly wants to keep their relationship more low key; he kind of understands - Reborn obviously knows his father, and from what little he remembers of the man he was definitely _very_ into ‘traditional western masculinity™’ and he _really_ didn’t want to see what Reborn thought of the fact he was already in a serious relationship with another male. (And rather liked it when Enma was the one leading, to boot.)

* * *

“I saw how you were looking at Hayato-kun’s earrings, Tsuna.” He twitched at the affectionate lack of suffix from Enma. “So I thought you might like to get your own.” His boyfriend nips his ear, and he has to fight a vicious spike of arousal at the affectionate gesture; the next teasing comment is whispered, Enma’s breath ghosting over his skin. “And I really want to be able to drape you in jewels, sweetheart.”

* * *

The piercing heals slowly. He’s fairly sure that some of Reborn’s antics haven’t helped, but even with the plain earring, Enma’s _insatiable_. (And Enma toying with the piercing makes him squirm, and beg, and then give in to the redhead’s blandishments, and he loses his virginity to Enma in his boyfriend’s bedroom, and thinking about it makes him _blush_.)

* * *

He adds a second piercing right around the time that Reborn brings Shamal to Namimori. (And something about the man’s mosquitoes speeds up his healing, which lets him indulge Enma when he suggests a third piercing, showing him the ornate cuff earring, with the cunningly shaped recesses that gems could be fitted into, but looked good even without them. He’d demonstrated that with a mock up; but it needed one more piercing than he had to be able to secure it.)

* * *

He’d been at the piercer, getting the third one added when he’d found out about Enma and Fuuta going missing, and he spent the entire mission to recover them from Mukuro terrified, and with his ear throbbing, and gods, he hoped that Enma would be okay. (Finding Enma’s older sister, Adelheid with Hibari, just as beaten up as the demon prefect confuses him, but he doesn’t have time to consider the implications.)

* * *

If Enma wanted to give him gifts - he pulled his boyfriend down onto his hospital bed with him, and Enma smiled. “Reborn’s distracted by one of his colleagues, so we can spend a bit of time kissing, if you want?” Enma’s chewing on his lip, and it’s adorable. And he (His boyfriend also knows more about what’s going on that he should do, but given how good it feels to be kissing him, he can ignore that for now.)

Enma pins him to the bed, and kisses him until he’s aroused and squirming, then pushes himself up onto his elbows. “You know, you’ve got the three piercings that you need, sweetheart, and you _did_ save me yesterday …” He shivers in delight as his boyfriend removed the three temporary studs that the piercer had used, and then fasten the ornate cuff in its place. Once it was in place, his boyfriend pressed a gem into one of the discrete recessess. “Thank you.” Enma kisses him, long and slow and deep, and rubs a hand against his cock gently. “I’d love to do something about your arousal, sweetheart, but the nurses would come running if I got you too aroused.”

“Enma.” They’re interrupted by his boyfriend’s older sister, a statuesque brunette who Hibari-senpai has a disturbing love-hate relationship with. “I’m fairly sure you’re not supposed to be molesting Tsuna right now; there are far too many members of the Vongola around for that to be a safe pastime.” He’s confused; how did Adelheid know that all of the men in town were Vongola? And how was she already healed? He didn’t think things worked that way.

“Adel -” Enma sounded frustrated, and he dragged him down for another kiss, cutting off his older sister’s name.

“That’s a very pretty diamond in the cuff on your boyfriend’s ear.” He whines as Enma peels himself away from him. With his boyfriend’s warmth gone, all the muscle aches of hyper-dying-will mode come rushing back, and he makes an unhappy, pained sound. Enma sighs and hits the morphine button for him, and Adel snorts in amusement. “I’ll be back later, sweetheart. And yes, I have a number of fancy diamonds for you to pawn, Adel. But that one was always meant for Tsuna.”

“Enma, what were you _thinking_ allowing yourself to be caught? You could have dealt with Mukuro _easily_!” Adel’s scolding his boyfriend, but she sounds genuinely worried. “We can’t afford to lose you, Enma.”

“And you weren’t playing dangerous games, too, Adel? I saw you curled up with Hibari -” He was drifting off under the influence of the morphine; he couldn’t have heard either Enma or Adel right, could he?

* * *

“I’m starting to make a habit of pressing jewels on you in this bed, sweetheart .” His boyfriend leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose, and he reached for him, wanting to drag him down into his hospital bed. It would make the pain _far_ more tolerable if he could have Enma’s body heat against his sore muscles. “It’s not a good habit for us get into, sweetheart. But you did save Basil, so I have another reward for you -” Enma fiddles with the cuff wrapped around his ear, and presses another gem into one of it’s recesses. “- this one came out in a pretty shade of pale blue that accents the other diamond _beautifully_.” He blinks. He hadn’t realised Enma was intent on draping him in _actual_ diamonds!

* * *

“Trash, where is my Rain?” He shuddered at the memory of Xanxus di Vongola’s rage, and the disconcerting moment that his father had stepped in between the two of them.

* * *

“Shhhh. It’s okay, sweetheart.” He didn’t want to be in the same space as his father, and taking refuge at Enma’s made sense. Adelheid had just rolled her eyes at him, and found an extra bed roll. (Not that he planned on needing it.) “Gonna distract you from what’s going on.” Enma’s fingers traced his lips. “I have a few more gems for your ear-cuff, and then we really need to discuss some new places to hang the next set of pretty presents I have my eye on for you.” He squirmed under his boyfriend’s touch. “But I want to do those piercings myself.”

The idea of Enma doing his piercings for him, himself makes him _squirm_ , and he arches into the touch, and allows him to strip him, and kiss every inch of revealed flesh slowly, lovingly, and he squeaked as his boyfriend nipped at his nipples in turn. “I have a lovely orange-tinted diamond that could be made into pretty little bars for these.” Enma sucked on them strongly, and he shivered at the sensation and at the mental image of his boyfriend clamping his nipples the way the piercer had clamped his ear, and sliding a needle through his skin achingly slowly. “I’d run a chain between them once they were healed, and then tug on them while I fuck you. They’re so very sensitive, and bars would only make them more so.”

His boyfriend slides down the bed until he was nose to tip with his cock. “And I think that your cock would look gorgeous with a ladder-piercing; I know where to find seven _perfectly_ matched diamonds that would look so very pretty mounted on rings that I could tease, and toy with and their added texture would drive me insane when I was riding it.” The other teen’s fingers slid gently over the flesh of his cock. “But that’s for later, when I’ve ‘extracted’ them, and had Julie cut and shape them for you, beautiful. For now -”

He arched as Enma’s mouth covered the head of his cock in slick, tight heat. He couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend’s mouth. Enma was so good at making him feel amazing, and if he wanted to keep decorating him, he wasn’t going to argue. Especially since seeing him wearing the earring and it’s gems made Enma insatiable; what would the other piercings Enma was asking for do to his boyfriend?

He bit his lip and moaned as Enma pressed his slicked cock against his asshole, and he breathed out, and tried to persuade his body to relax enough. It did, and he whimpered as his boyfriend’s cock sank into him to the root in one _swift_ thrust. Even after six months of fucking anytime he could escape from Reborn’s supervision, taking his lover’s cock still ached, but it felt really, really good too, and then Enma withdrew and thrust back in, shifting his angle so that he was enjoying it _just_ as much as Enma was, thanks to his amazingly sensitive prostate. (It was so much more pleasurable than using his cock, though if Enma wanted to ride it, he never objected.)

“All mine, sweetheart. Mine to love, mine to fuck, mine to protect, and definitely mine to decorate.” Another thrust, and the warm weight of his boyfriend on his back, and Enma’s tongue was gently teasing at the now heavy piercing that decorated his ear; his boyfriend _loved_ to play with it, and he’d definitely been conditioned to find it intensely enjoyable.

“Spread your legs a bit for me, Tsuna. Want to see how deep I can drive my cock into you, and just how hard you’ll come from it.” That sounds like an excellent idea - especially if he really was going to have to spend the next few weeks training with Reborn and away from Enma, then he wants the shadow of his boyfriend’s cock in his ass, and the promise of more piercings to keep him at least sort of warm - and he complies, and squeaks as Enma fucks him into the mattress. “Mmm. It’s going to be so much fun to pierce you sweetheart. It’s going to be _very_ hard to stop at just the nine I have planned.” He swallows, and Enma laughs, and pulls him up onto hands and knees and stroking his cock until he cums all over the bedroll they’re fucking on. “How about we do your nipples later, so you’ve got something to enjoy while Reborn’s torturing you?”

* * *

“I said where’s my fucking Rain, trash?” He has no clue what Xanxus is talking about, or why the older Sky is throwing such a tantrum; he’s just glad that his father is gone. (His mother is a touch distressed, but he assumes the man has just returned to Italy.)

“The Rain match is forfeit.” The creepy twins (another new set, he thinks; they feel different from the other two pairs they’ve seen) chorus.

“Maybe Pops took out Squalo? He wasn’t happy about me facing him.” Takeshi sounded disappointed, but he was just grateful that Takeshi hadn’t had to go into the Rain arena, with the shark. He’d been terrified of losing him.

* * *

“I got the nipple bars finished, sweetheart.” He’d snuck off after the letdown that was the forfeited Rain match, and slipped into Enma’s room. His boyfriend had been waiting for him, and the two bars in his hand had the most _fascinating_ orange diamonds, the hue so close to that of his Flames that he pounced on Enma before he could even propose to change the temporary bars he’d used for the new ones.

The redhead had laughed, and they’d tussled, and he’d ended up tied up and squirming while Enma changed the bars, and then he’d whimpered and screamed, and begged as Enma had pierced his cock _seven_ times. (He was not ashamed of the fact that he’d cum at least three times during the process. Enma was enjoying it so very much that he couldn’t help but get off to what was being done to his body.) The temporary bars felt very, very strange - but a good strange. Especially when Enma had sucked him off with them all in place and toyed with them with his tongue.

(Once he was soft, and there was no chance of him getting it up again, Enma had fucked him until he’d begged for mercy, and then through the other side. When he went to school in the morning, he was limping, his ass _very_ sore from Enma’s desperate need for him and his new piercings - even if they were almost healed, already, thanks to his Flames - making his cock feel almost alien.)

* * *

The bazooka round hit him, and the last thing he saw was Enma throwing himself at him just in time to be dragged forward with him. They landed with a thump on a bed of white roses, and he had his boyfriend on top of him, and he wasn’t going to miss the opportunity presented. He was only in his silk boxers, and that meant he could arch against Enma, rubbing his hard cock with it’s now completed ladder against his boyfriend who went from sort of aroused to rock hard almost instantaneously.

“Juudaime!” That squeak was definitely Hayato’s “Juudaime, PDAs!” one, though it was somewhat deeper than his Storm’s normal response to finding them frotting on the school grounds, and he ignored it in favour of dragging Enma down for another kiss, and rubbing his very sensitive piercings against his boyfriend’s deliciously taut body. Hayato knew better than to interrupt him when he was focused on his boyfriend (at least once Takeshi had let him into the secret about Enma being his boyfriend) and unless it was an emergency, would take the hint soon enough. And as the bazooka had dumped Enma and him into a bed of rose petals, he absolutely was going to take advantage.

**Author's Note:**

> And Finished for now. This may gain a future arc, or a few extra scenes for the Daily Life, Kokuyo and Varia Arcs in the future, but that's not going to be any time soon unless I get _inspired_.


End file.
